Behind Close Doors: Part One of Three
by CJ Wellington
Summary: Somethings were better kept a secret...
1. Chapter 1

Behind Close Doors: Part One of Three

-CJ Wellington

**Part One: Where It All Starts…**

Draco stirred from his sleep, awakened by a loud bang in the common room.

It was the night before Mid-Term Exams in October and the blonde was irritated that he had been woken up. When another bang kept him from falling back asleep, Draco threw back his covers and climbed out of his warm bed. His dorm mates snored loudly, oblivious to the sound right outsides their bedroom door.

"Bloody Hell" Draco groaned as he heard another bang.

Throwing open the bedroom door, Draco stepping into the common room and was surprised to find a red headed fifth year on the floor in the middle of the common room with a shattered vase lying next to her.

"Weasley, what the hell are you doing in Slytherin."

The fifth year quickly got up on her feet and tried to hide the fact that her cheeks were turning a shade darker than her auburn curls. "I left my jacket here from when I was tutoring this afternoon." Ginny stammered, holding up a navy blue pea-coat.

Draco crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. "Who in Slytherin are you tutoring? I highly doubt anyone in this House would take tutoring from a Gryffindor…not to mention a girl who associates herself with the Golden Trio."

"Well it is true; apparently there are a few Slytherins who are flunking Potions…funny how that is when the Professor is Head of the Slytherin House." The colored faded from Ginny's cheeks as she built up her confidence in front of Draco.

He waved off her comment, "This brings me to my second question then. Why are you just now coming to get your jacket…at a quarter after three in the morning?"

Ginny's cheeks flared up again, "I was up late studying for Herbology and I realized I had left it. We leave tomorrow after Exams to go home for Fall Break and Ron would be furious if he learned I had left my best winter jacket in the Slytherin Dungeons."

Draco laughed, "And sneaking back into our common room in the middle of the night seemed like the best option?"

"It was better than getting yelled at by Ron. He has quiet the temper when it comes to certain topics." Ginny mumbled defensively.

"You know, I could write you up for being out of your house past curfew, I am a Prefect this year." Draco smirked. Ginny's eyes began widen and she shook her head vigorously.

"Oh please don't do that. Mum would skin me alive if I got a detention." Ginny hurried over to Draco and grabbed his hand, "Please don't, and I promise I won't come back in here past visiting hours again."

Draco pulled his hand out of Ginny's grasp and stepped away from her, he didn't like the close proximity he was to the Gryffindor. "Fine, fine, just go; I have an Exam in four hours and I would like to get a half way decent sleep."

Relief washed over Ginny's face as she thanked Draco and hurried out of the common room. Draco shook his head and walked back into his dorm room. That was the first time he had ever spoken to the youngest Weasley, he had watched her follow the Golden Trio around for many years but had never spoken a word to her until that night. She was an interesting person, slightly on the annoying side but interesting none the less.

Climbing back into bed, Draco stretched out underneath his covers and placed the red head in the back of his mind, closing out the world and drifting into a restless sleep.

-CJW


	2. Chapter 2

Behind Close Doors: Part One of Three

-CJ Wellington

**Part One: Where It All Starts…**

It was March by the time Draco had another run in with Ginny Weasley. She was walking towards the Quidditch Field for practice when they crossed paths. Slytherin had just finished their drills and were heading back towards their locker rooms.

"Did you remember to lock away all the practice balls this time?" Ginny snipped as she walked back the blonde Slytherin. The last time Gryffindor had practice scheduled after them they didn't lock away the Bludgers, the metals balls flew out of the trunk when Ginny opened it; narrowly missing her head.

"Oh bugger, I think I might have forgotten. Oh well." Draco smirked, continuing on his way.

"Blasted Death Eater" Ginny growled, tightening her grip on her broom. Draco stopped walking and turned around to face Ginny again.

"What did you just call me Weasley?" Draco narrowed his eyes at the red head. The other Slytherin Quidditch players stepped back and watched the event unfolding before them.

Ginny turned around and crossed her arms, "I said Death Eater, and is that an incorrect statement, Malfoy?"

Draco walked over to Ginny and made sure she could see nothing else but his face, "I suggest you watch what you say before you lose your ability to speak Weasley."

"Get out of my face Malfoy, your breath stinks and I am going to be late for practice."

Draco was about to make another comment when another red head came into his view and pushed him away from Ginny.

"Malfoy you better back off from my sister if you know what's good for you." Ronald Weasley stepped in front of Ginny. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Big brother finally arrived to defend his little sister, how cute." Draco laughed cueing the other Slytherins behind him to laugh as well. Draco took another step back towards his group of teammates, distancing himself from Ron and Ginny.

"Bugger off Malfoy." Ron gritted his teeth.

Behind Ron, Draco watched color rush to Ginny's cheeks; he couldn't tell if she was embarrassed or mad. Her jaw was set and her hands were close to her side, as her eyes got darker Draco assumed she was more angry than embarrassed that her brother had stepped into the converstation. He couldn't blame her though, must be hard to stand ground when you are the youngest of so many siblings and the only girl; everyone always rushing to protect you.

Draco quickly realized that he was staring at the youngest Weasley and shook his head of her, "Whatever Weasleys…this is a waste of my shower time. Let's go mates, nothing to see here but a pair of muggle lovers." The group laughed again as Draco turned on his heel and headed once more towards the Slytherin Locker Room. As he walked off, behind him he heard the voice of Ginny yelling at her brother. Draco smirked; the youngest Weasley sure had a temper on her…a far cry from the timid girl he had caught after hours in the Slytherin Common Room.

Maybe there was more to her than meets the eye.

-CJW


	3. Chapter 3

Behind Close Doors: Part One of Three

-CJ Wellington

**Part One: Where It All Starts…**

As another year drew to a close, Ginny found her self wandering the narrow walkways of the Hogwarts Express. She had changed out of her uniform and had relaxed into jeans and a Chudley Cannon's T-Shirt, her auburn hair in a messy bun. She was supposed to be locating Ronald but had decided to detour around the train to people watch. Everyone was happy that Final Exams were over and to be heading home.

It was nice to going home herself, Ginny had missed her family and home cooked meals. Although she was not so thrilled to be under the watchful eye of her brothers all summer, they never seemed to leave her alone. Every time she turned around to do something, one of them was waiting to tell her that it was too dangerous, or too adult for her to participate in. She was sixteen now for Merlin's sake, old enough to participate in things with the Order.

Clearing her head of frustrating thoughts, Ginny stepped into another carriage and peeked in the windows of the compartments. She saw some of her friends playing a round of wizard's chess and laughing about something she couldn't hear. She wished she had types of friendships like that, every since her issue during her First Year with the ghost of Lord Voldemort; students typically kept their distance from her. Her only friends were those who were friends with Ronald, Harry, and Hermione; and so by association they were sort of friends with her.

Changing to another carriage Ginny quickly realized she had cross over into the back quarters of the train, Slytherin territory. All the compartment shades were drawn and the hallway was shaded from the limited sunlight. _Merlin _Ginny thought to her self _they really take this dungeon thing seriously_. Still not wanting to go and find Ron, Ginny made her way down the hallway, trying to peek in through the cracks in the curtains to see what when on behind the dark pieces of fabric.

She had no luck of spying until she reached the last cabin, it was only partially closed and seeing a flash of short blonde hair told Ginny that Draco Malfoy was inside. That meant Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and Millicent Balustrade was with him too…not a group you wanted to be caught alone with. Ginny heard stories of what Millicent had done to some first years the year before, as well as the meanness that Pansy threw on anyone who was not a Slytherin. Blaise was quiet, from what Ginny had seen, and Draco was just plain rude at times. All Purebloods; raised to believe they were better than everybody else.

"Rubbish" Ginny mumbled to herself. She must have spoken to loud because just after the words left her lips, Draco looked up and locked eyes with her. "Shit." Ginny hurried to turn around and head out of the carriage. But before she made it to the sliding door, Draco out of his cabin and half way down the hallway.

"Weasley, what are you doing in the Slytherin Carriage?" Draco's voice was loud in the quiet carriage. Ginny crossed her fingers that no one else would open their cabin doors and peer out.

Lucky everyone ignored the commotion and it was only Draco and Ginny in the hallway, "I was just walking around and I accidently walked too far." Even though it was the truth, Ginny felt like she was lying.

"Bullocks" Draco sneered, "You were spying on us, and did Potter send you down to do his dirty work, sending his girlfriend because he is too much of a pansy."

Ginny stifled a giggle, "You realized you just made fun of your own girlfriend, Malfoy."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her, "For the last time, Pansy Parkinson is NOT my girlfriend! Why does everyone insist on pairing us together?"

"That would be because she never stops talking about you, gushing over how handsome you are and how powerful you will be someday. It is quiet annoying actually when she drones on for hours at a time."

Draco took a step forward to Ginny, "Really now? She says all those things about me?"

"Yes" Ginny felt her heart beat race as Draco took another step towards her, he was in very close proximity to face; she could feel his breath on her cheek as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"And what you think about me Weasley?"

"I…I think you are a self-serving Slytherin who likes to belittle those who are not worthy of being in your presence, just because they are not a pureblood or because they associate with those who are not pureblood." Ginny gritted her teeth, her head was screaming at her to get the hell out of the carriage but her body betrayed her thoughts. Goosebumps flashed across her skin and her pulse continued to race as Draco still spoke into her ear.

"We will have to see if that kind of thinking continues next year now won't we, Ginny Weasley."

Then Draco stepped back and retreated back to his cabin, leaving a very flushed and flustered Ginny standing in the hallway; angry and impressed all at the same time.

-CJW


	4. Chapter 4

Behind Close Doors: Part One of Three

-CJ Wellington

**Part One: Where It All Starts…**

Summer passed by quickly for Ginny. Her days were filled with helping out with the Order, finally, even though it was small tasks, and her evenings were filled with laughter and too many swigs of Fire Whiskey smuggled from her parents cabinets. She celebrated her seventeenth birthday, being one of the oldest in her class had it's perks and her parents lifted up on her being such a helpless little girl. Even Ronald had eased up on being the annoying protective older brother, more emphasis on the protective part, less on the annoying part.

"Virginia, are you ready to go yet? Mum told us to be in the car 10 minutes ago!" Ron hollered up the staircase and into Ginny's bedroom

Ginny stuck her head out her door and yelled back, "On my way down, hold your broomsticks!"

Throwing the last of her school supplies on her truck, Ginny shrank it and placed it in her pocket. She was so happy to be able to do magic outside of school and not get into trouble.

When they arrived at Kings Cross, Ginny quickly separated her self from Ron, Harry, and Hermione and left to go wander around the carriages. As she made her way past the Hufflepuff carriage, she entered into the First Year's carriage. A bunch of 11 and 12 year olds giggling and practicing spells. All were curious to the house they would be placed in and which professors would be the hardest.

_Probably Head Mistress McGonagall _Ginny thought to her self, she barely passed Transfigurations her first year at Hogwarts. Transforming spells had not come easy to her and Professor McGonagall was a very strict teacher. Tardiness was unacceptable and anything less that perfection was disappointing…especially if you were a Gryffindor.

Ginny was passing in between the First Year's carriage and the Food Carriage when her passing was blocked by a tall blonde dressed in dark jeans and a green jumper. His hair was cut short but his grey eyes were still as cold as she remembered. "Afternoon Malfoy, can you please step out of my way?" Ginny inquired, trying to step around the now Seventh year Slytherin.

"Well you sure do look different Weasley. I see that summer treated you nicely." Draco smirked, crossing his arms and not letting Ginny pass around him.

Ginny glared at him and tried hard to keep the color from rushing to her cheeks. Her auburn hair had gotten longer and had more waves, her skin darkened from hours out in the sun, and her body had finally seemed to be proportional. "Sod off Malfoy, I would like to get a fizzy drink and you are in my way."

Draco stepped closer to her, "Think about me at all this summer? I am sure it must be boring to be the Order's lap dog and run silly errands for them all day long."

"You never crossed my mind once," Ginny lied, there were actually a few times where the blonde had crept into her mind…mostly in the evenings though, while she slept. "Now please move." Ginny didn't acknowledge the comment about the Order, it was none of Draco's business what she did for them and she didn't want to give anything way that could be sent over to Lord Voldemort.

Ginny moved to step around Draco but his arm shot out to block her passage. She was now very close to Draco's body and it was unnerving. He smelled like peppermint and lavender, his cheeks scattered with faded freckles from the sun, and his eyes a cool grey; seeming to cut through the tension and hold her in place. She had never been this close to him before, her pulse began to race and Ginny felt her cheeks begin to heat up.

They stood in silence staring at one another for what seemed like an hour though only mere seconds passed before Draco spoke.

"What is wrong Weasley, cat got your tongue?" Draco smirked.

Ginny squared out her shoulders and pushed Draco's arm off the wall, causing him to lose his balance and stumble side ways, "No, I was just waiting for the right moment." Then the red head stepped over Draco and continued on into the Food Carriage, leaving Draco sitting stunned on the floor.

-0-

A few weeks later, on a Friday, Draco was studying in the library for his Advanced Potion's test. School had just begun and all Seventh years were already bombarded with exams. There was no grace period for the students who were entering their last year at Hogwarts. They took their N.E.W.T's this year so the professors had to make sure they were as prepared as they could be. Last years delay because of the death of their Headmaster caused academics to be pushed off to the side. A lot of Seventh years had been excused from N.E.W.T's because of the tragedy but this group held no chance of being excused. It was a new year and things had to be kept normal so not to incite chaos among students.

Professor McGonagall had taken over as Head Mistress at the end of the prior year and Severus Snape took over the Dark Arts section of their academics. Draco was excited for Advanced DADA this term but was nervous about Potions…the new Professor didn't like Slytherins very much. His father would wring his neck if his grade dropped during his last year at Hogwarts. Nothing but perfection was accepted in the Malfoy home.

Around midnight, Draco was packing up his belongings when a commotion outside the Library doors interrupted the quiet. Throwing his book bag over his shoulder, Draco exited the Library to find Ginny Weasley and a group of other Gryffindors her age, giggling in the corridor. It was thirty minutes till curfew and they had seemed to be heading back to their dorm when one of them tripped over the carpet and fell to the floor, taking a statue down with her.

"Bethany we are going to get into so much trouble!" Ginny whispered, her words were slurred, "I knew this was a bad idea. Ron is going to kill me when we get back to the common room. He is probably waiting up for me to return back…blasted brother."

Draco had never seen Ginny with anyone other than the Golden Trio; it was strange to see her with students her own age.

The brunette that Ginny had been addressing stood up off the ground and tried to place the now broken statue back on its perch, "Oh hush Ginny, you needed to get out and away from those boring Seventh years. I don't know what all the fuss was that people used to make about you. You are just as strange as me and Samantha and you are anything but scary." Bethany giggled and locked arms with Ginny.

The third girl with them nodded her head and spun in a circle, "I agree, Miss Ginny Weasley we have officially debunked the myth that you are too odd to hang out with normal students. I mean come on…everyone gets haunted by a ghost at least one in their life. My great great great grandfather used to haunt me, used to knock down picture frames in my Mum's home."

Ginny and Bethany exchanged glances and lapsed into a fit of giggles.

Draco was slowly becoming annoyed by the drunk Sixth year girls in the corridor. It was late, he was tired, and dealing with them was the last thing that Draco wanted to do on a Friday night. "Excuse me" Draco interrupted their laughter. All three girls stopped laughing and turned to face Draco.

"Oh bugger" Ginny mumbled, "Malfoy here to ruin our fun" The red head stifled another laugh behind the palm of her hand.

"I think we'd better go back to the dorm Ginny." Bethany pulled on Ginny's hand, trying to get her to turn around.

"No, I am not afraid of a stupid Slytherin." Ginny pulled her hand out of Bethany's grip and stared at Draco.

"Come on Gin. This is neither the time nor the place, especially since we are currently breaking the rules." Samantha's voice was hushed at the end, as if she was trying to hide the fact that they had been drinking that evening.

"Sam, Bethany, you should probably head back to the dorms. I can find my way back there in a little bit. I would like to speak to Draco Malfoy." Ginny's cheeks were flushed from the alcohol and her vision was slightly fuzzy, her surroundings covered in a hazy glow.

Bethany and Samantha exchanged looks and then nodded, mumbling a quick goodbye they disappeared around the corner and headed back towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"So you aren't afraid of a Slytherin…I think that would be the Fire Whiskey talking." Draco rolled his eyes and turned to leave.

"Wait, Malfoy, I wanted to speak with you." Ginny reached out and grabbed his arm. She wobbled slightly but quickly regained her balance. She didn't want to look like a lush in front of Draco Malfoy. That humiliation would be worse than being called a Mudblood Lover.

"What Weasley, it is late and it seems both of us are better suited in bed than in the corridor." Draco sighed.

"Why do you hate those who are not like you? I am a pureblood just like you, just because my opinion is different than you doesn't make me any less of a pureblood and any less worthy of being in your presence." Ginny's face burned with a mixture of alcohol and nervousness. She had never been this straight forward with anyone, let alone Draco Malfoy.

"Why I choose to believe what I believe is none of your business Weasley." Draco sneered. He didn't like being asked those types of questions.

"My name is Ginny, not Weasley. Weasley is surname, not my first name. I would appreciate it if you didn't use it to address me." Ginny let go of Draco arm and took a step back.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because it is the polite thing to do and I will stop addressing you by your last name as well." Ginny smiled, "Can we make a deal, and I promise I won't tell anyone that you made a deal with a Gryffindor."

A small smile crossed Draco's face. Her words were still slightly slurring and her face was still flushed but she seemed genuine in her request. Draco stared at her for a few moments before answering. Ginny was dressed in her uniform still, shirt un-tucked and her tie loose around her neck. Her auburn curls fell in waves over her shoulders and the top of her blouse was unbuttoned just enough to see the freckles that danced across her collar bone.

"So what do you say…Draco?" Ginny interrupted Draco's thoughts. Draco quickly shook his head to rid himself of her image and nodded his head.

"Whatever you say Gryffindor" Draco laughed when Ginny's mouth dropped open, "I agreed to not use your last name but that was it. I can use any other word now to address you, just not Weasley."

"Just like a Slytherin to find a loop hole." Ginny narrowed her eyes at him. Then she shook her head, "Never mind, I think you are right…it is time for me to go to bed, the corridor is beginning to spin. I am not a big Fire Whiskey drinker."

"I can tell" Sarcasm dripped from Draco's voice and Ginny glared at him.

"Goodnight Slytherin."

"Goodnight Gryffindor."

-CJW


	5. Chapter 5

Behind Close Doors: Part One of Three

-CJ Wellington

**Part One: Where It All Starts…**

Over the next few days after their encounter in the corridor Ginny tried to avoid Draco. She was embarrassed of herself and her behavior after she had been drinking. Bethany and Samantha thought it was hysterical but Ginny turned bright red every time she spoke about it. Her brother could never know that she ran into Draco Malfoy in the corridor at Midnight or that she had been drinking that night. He would never forgive her.

"Come on Ginny, it isn't so bad that you told off Draco Malfoy. I actually think it was brave, I mean who really stands up to him? Harry Potter and that's just because he has to, to keep face." Bethany gabbed as they walked towards The Great Hall for lunch.

Ginny had never had friends who were her own age, it was a strange experience.

"I agree with Bethany." Samantha smiled and tossed her raven hair over her shoulder, "Stop worrying about it, I am sure he has forgotten about it by now. It has been almost a week since the encounter."

Just then Draco turned the corner and made eye contact with Ginny, "Afternoon Gryffindor" He smiled, and then continued on his way into the eating hall.

"Yep he has totally forgotten about it." Ginny mumbled bitterly.

Bethany and Samantha laughed and pulled Ginny into The Great Hall and towards the Gryffindor table.

They continued to talk as they filled their plates and goblets, chatting about school and the upcoming Halloween Dance that was only a month away. Bethany had her eye on a Ravenclaw who was a Seventh year and it was her goal to get a kiss from him by midnight at the dance. They had been flirting non-stop since they ran into one another on the train ride in, he was a transfer from Durmstrang. Samantha was currently going steady with a sixth year from Gryffindor and was not looking forward to the dance because she complained she had horrible rhythm and two left feet.

"Well unless I have a date I am not going to the dance." Ginny declared as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"You can go with Neville again." Ron's voice chimed into their converstation. Ginny inwardly groaned, Neville was a nice guy but they had zero in common with one another and at the last dance they attended they sat in silence most of the night.

"No thank you Ronald, I think I can find a date all by my self. I do not need my brother to be a match maker." Ginny smiled smugly at her brother and Ron rolled his eyes.

"But I get the final approval; I am not letting some git take my baby sister to the dance." Ron answered, taking a bite of his mashed potatoes.

Ginny glared at him, "Like hell you are. I will go to the dance with whomever I choose too, your approval or not."

"Well what about Harry? I always thought you fancied him Ginny." Ron tried again to push a 'Ron Approved' guy towards her.

"That was over and done with when he kissed and ditched me." Ginny said hotly. Ron's eyes widened and Ginny wished she could take back her words, no one knew of the kiss her and Harry had exchanged the year prior, after a Quidditch match.

"He did what? He kissed you and you didn't tell me? He didn't tell me?" Ron's ears began to turn pink. They always turned pink when he got angry.

"It is not a big deal Ronald" Ginny hurried, "I am fine, no big deal, no reason to get all mad about it."

Ron fidgeted in his seat for a moment, like he as deciding whether or not he should go find 'The Boy Who Lived' and change his name to 'The Boy Who Was Pummeled for Hurting His Best Friend's Little Sister"

Ginny reached across the table and grabbed her brother's hand, "Ronald, I am a big girl. I am fine, I can handle rejection…it's not the first time." There was a smile on her face but sadness was evident in her voice. Ginny had always been looked over because boys feared the wrath of her brothers, Harry was no different. No one wanted six brothers coming after them if they did something to upset or hurt Ginny.

"Alright, but you let me know if anyone else is treating you badly. I will still be having words with Harry this evening though" Ron huffed. Ginny rolled her eyes and decided that she needed a break from everyone. Not having many friends had caused her to become used to isolation, having constant company was tiring. She needed some alone time before her afternoon classes began.

Biding goodbye to her brother and new friends, Ginny quickly hurried out of The Great Hall and up towards one of the empty Astronomy Towers, her favorite place to go for peace and quiet.

-0-

Afternoon classes had ended and Draco was making his way back to the Slytherin Dungeons when he was joined by Pansy Parkinson. Her blonde girls bouncing on her shoulders and a smile plastered across her face. "Good Afternoon Dray! How are you?" The Seventh year Slytherin slipped her arm under Draco's and pulled her body close to him.

Over the years Draco had toyed with the idea of becoming attached to Pansy but her constant gabbing always seemed to put him off. She was a good shag when needed and his parents never complain when she came to visit but long term he knew he would probably pull all his hair out if he had to live in the same home as her. She needed someone who would cater to her every wish and fall over backwards to please her.

Draco was not that person.

"My day was fine Pansy, how was yours?" Draco let her attach herself to him as they walked; he didn't mind it because he knew it was just because she wanted something from him.

"Mine was fantastic! I got 100% on my Advanced Charms Exam and I even beat out that snippy Hermione Granger. For such a smarty pants she was not on her A-Game today." Pansy laughed and twirled her curls around her fingers. She continued to talk about their day as Draco reached the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. Although Pansy enjoyed playing the dumb blonde character, she was sharp and knew her stuff, she was currently ranked third in their graduating class; just under Hermione and Draco himself.

As the two Slytherins climbed through the portrait tunnel Draco interjected Pansy's rambling, "What do you want Pansy, I really would like to take a nap before dinner."

"I could take a nap with you." Pansy smirked.

"As much as I would like to take you up on that offer, I really am tired and I need to rest. So what do you need?"

Pansy pouted for a moment and then spoke, "The Halloween dance is next month and I want to secure a date, go with me?"

"No" Draco said curtly, walking past Pansy and into the common room.

Pansy's mouth dropped open, "But we have always gone together, why not?"

"Because we always go together, I would like to branch out. Spread my wings, if you will." Draco laughed.

Pansy glared at him, "Fine…but you will regret it once you see my costume." Then the blonde turned to march off towards the Seventh year Girl's dorm.

"Wearing just your underwear is NOT a costume Pansy!" Draco hollered after her. Pansy flashed a very inappropriate hand sign over her head and then slammed the dorm door behind her.

Draco rolled his eyes and turned to walk into his own dorm room when the door opened for him and out stepped Ginny Weasley. She was carrying an arm full of books and she looked tired. "Weasley…I mean Ginny, what in Merlin are you doing in my dorm room?"

Ginny almost dropped her books in surprise. "Tutoring" Ginny stammered, "No one was supposed to be back yet, is it past 3:30?"

"It is almost 3:45pm; classes have been out for 15 minutes. Again, why are you in my dorm room and who are you tutoring." Draco crossed his arms and shifted his weight to one side.

"Bugger I lost track of time, never mind it is none of your business who I am tutoring. He is gone anyways; left five minutes ago. I am just leaving now because I had to gather up all my things. I guess it took me longer today than it usually does" Ginny tried to skirt around Draco but he stepped in her way.

"You mean you are always in the Slytherin Dungeons during this time? How come I have never seen you?" Draco inquired.

"Because I am usually out of here by this time, I only tutor for an hour." Ginny tried again to step around Draco but again he blocked her way.

"Who were you tutoring?"

"That is none of your business."

"Ginny Weasley, I am the Slytherin Seventh Year Prefect and I am demanding that you tell me who you are tutoring. I am responsible for the students in my House so I need to know why a Gryffindor is coming in and out of our dungeon." Draco smirked; he knew she had to obey the rules.

"That was low…fine…I am tutoring Blaise Zabini in Charms. He has been having difficulty and I was suggested to work with him so he would do well on his N.E.W.T's this year." Ginny rushed the words out of her mouth and quickly moved around Draco before he could say something to her.

Draco spun around and grabbed Ginny's arm, pulling her back towards him. "You mean to tell me that a sixth year is tutoring a seventh year? Not to mention a Gryffindor, they couldn't get anyone else to help him out?"

Ginny shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, "I have the highest grade in my year, and second highest in the entire school for Charms. They figured I was a better bet since the person with the best scores was a muggle born" She mumbled.

"Is that so?" Draco's voice dropped to a whisper. He was still holding onto her, only Ginny's books separated them.

"Draco" Ginny's voice was soft, "I really need to get back to the Gryffindor Tower. I have stuff to work on before dinner."

Draco's pulse began to race when she said his name; there was something different when she used his first name rather than his last name. It was more intimate, more intense. The way his name rolled over her lips made him want her to say it again. It was an odd feeling. One's name shouldn't have an effect like this.

He quickly let go of her arm and stepped away from her, he wasn't sure if it was the room temperature or his body temperature that was making his body hot. His fingers shook as he quickly pushed them into his pockets, his eyes shifting away from the red head standing in front of him. "I agree" Draco stammered, he cursed inwardly at his rattled composure, "I think you should go. Make sure you aren't late leaving next time, Gryffindor."

Ginny nodded and quickly hurried out of the room, hoping that her flushed cheeks didn't give away her flustered emotions.

-CJW


	6. Chapter 6

Behind Close Doors: Part One of Three

-CJ Wellington

**Part One: Where It All Starts…**

Draco tried his hardest to keep Ginny Weasley out of his thoughts but every time he let his mind wander her face floated up.

"Bloody Hell" Draco moaned, running his hands over his face.

"What wrong mate?" Blaise walked into the common room of the Slytherin Dungeons and sat down in a chair across from where Draco was sprawled across the couch.

"Nothing, just annoying people" Draco said bitterly.

"Is Pansy bothering you again?" Blaise inquired with a smile.

"At this point she would be better than the person in mention." Draco responded, he wasn't about to give away that he thoughts were filled with a red headed Gryffindor. Although, Blaise had been keeping secrets too by getting tutoring from her…

"Is it a girl or a boy that is distracting your thoughts?" Blaise prodded for information.

"It's pointless to talk about; the distraction will be dealt with soon enough. I want to talk about you and your secret tutoring services." Draco propped his head up on his arm and raised an eye brow at Blaise, "When were you going to tell me that you were getting tutoring from Ginny Weasley?"

Blaise turned away from Draco's gaze and shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "How did you find out about that?"

"She was a little late leaving the Dungeons the other day and I ran into her as I came back to the dorm room."

"Look mate," Blaise turned now to face Draco, "I know it seems crazy to get tutoring from a muggle lover but she knows her stuff and I can't afford to fail charms. My parents would kill me and she is really helping me out. I mean, I could barely make a candle float last year and now I am summoning things from different countries"

Draco sat up and stretched his arms above his head, "No worries your secret is safe with me, just make sure she is out before I get back here."

"No problem mate, I can make sure you two never cross paths."

-0-

Ginny sat up in one of the abandoned Astronomy Towers taking in a moment of peace and quiet. She was enjoying having Samantha and Bethany around but they chattered none stop and Ginny really wanted some quiet. She was sitting in the dusty abandoned classroom, lying on one of the covered couches and staring at the cobwebs in the ceiling.

It was half past ten in the evening when Ginny rose from the couch and decided to head back to the Gryffindor Tower. She had been gone for a few hours but she needed the alone time to sort through her thoughts. Draco Malfoy had been filling her head over the past few days and she needed to clear him. It was not okay to be sitting in class and have his voice suddenly in her head.

As she made her way down the spiral staircase and into the corridor, Ginny inwardly swore when she spotted Draco at the end of the dimly lit corridor. "Bloody Hell, are you serious?"

Reluctantly Ginny walked towards Draco and hoped that he would pass by her in silence.

Her hopes were dashed when he stopped walking and stepped into her line of passage. "Evening Ginny, why are you wandering about this late in the evening on a school night? Not drinking I hope" A smirk was plastered across his face.

Ginny glared at him, "No I was not drinking, Draco, I was having some alone time"

"Oh really, it's not because you were meeting up with some boy?" Draco crossed his arms.

Ginny blushed, "No I was not, there is no boy in the picture…at least not at this moment."

"Good" Draco said simply. Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. He was acting odd.

"Have you been drinking?" Ginny inquired.

Draco laughed and shook his head, "It is a Wednesday, why in Merlin would I be drinking when I have Advanced Transfigurations at eight in the morning tomorrow. I can't be hung over and attempt to change my partner into an animal…I may end up turning him into a flower. And I don't think Crabbe would like that very much."

Ginny rolled her eyes and stepped around Draco, "Goodnight then. I need to get back to my dorm before curfew."

As she walked away she heard Draco turn and fall into step behind her. She turned the corner and he continued to follow her until she turned one more corner and stopped walking. Draco swore loudly as he had side step her as to not send them both crashing to the ground.

"Why are you following me, the Slytherin Dungeons are in the opposite direction." Ginny crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground.

Without talking, Draco took a few steps towards the red head, forcing her to walk backwards until her back hit the cold stone wall. Color instantly rushed to her cheeks and her brave composure faltered. "Why are you so interesting Ginny Weasley, why is it that I can't seem to get you out of my head." Draco's voice had dropped to a whisper. His eyes held gaze with hers and his body was dangerously close.

"I don't know" Ginny answered. Her breath caught as his leaned forward.

"You are a distraction and I can't have distractions right now. How do you think I should fix this?" His mouth was close to her ear now, whispering his words, sending chills down her spin.

Ginny sucked in a ragged breath, "Avoiding one another?"

His warm breath brushed against her cheek as he laughed at her comment, "No I think that would make things worse."

Ginny's body stood frozen against the wall as he leaned back and met her gaze once more. His typically cold grey eyes seemed warmer almost, with hints of silver and blue. His cheeks were flushed and his breath seemed to catch as their eyes met.

Draco brought his hand up to push away a stray curl from her face, his fingertips seemed to tremble as they crossed over her smooth skin.

"Draco" Ginny whispered.

The blonde shook his head and held a finger up to her lips. "I can't let you be a distraction anymore Ginny Weasley. After tonight you will not be in my head any longer, do you understand?"

Ginny nodded, not knowing what else to do or say.

Then Draco dropped his head down and brought his lips close to hers.

Ginny's heart raced as she felt his breath on her lips, their lips were almost touching but there was still a bit of air between them.

Then Draco took another step towards Ginny and his lips met hers. Their bodies pressed together as they stood in the hallway. Draco's hands went to the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her hair, and his other hand to her lower back, pulling her body closer to his. Ginny's hands wandered over his body as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Ginny's heart pounded against her rib cage as they kissed, a fire burning between them. Draco moved from her lips to her jaw, to her neck, and then to her closer bone. Ginny gasped as his teeth grazed her skin. She had never felt such an intense emotion as she did at that moment, her hands wouldn't sit still and her body pushed against his, trying to make two become one. "Draco" Ginny whispered as his hands slipped underneath her school blouse.

At the sound of his name, Draco froze. He brought his head back up to look into her eyes. His hair was disheveled and Ginny had some how managed to undo both his tie and the top two buttons on his shirt. Her own blouse was un-tucked and his hands wrested on her hips, his thumbs playing with the hemline on her skirt. Both were breathing heavy as they stood there staring at one another without words to say.

Reality quickly came crashing down on Ginny as she realized she had just been snogging Draco Malfoy in the middle of the corridor. Ginny quickly untangled herself from Draco and stepped away from him. "I have to go" She rushed her words out as she skirted around the still flushed Slytherin and disappeared down the corridor leaving Draco alone, knowing full well that is little distraction was anything but solved…

-CJW


	7. Chapter 7

Behind Close Doors: Part One of Three

-CJ Wellington

**Part One: Where It All Starts…**

The night of the Halloween dance had arrived and Ginny stood in the Sixth Year girl's dorm room with Bethany and Samantha getting ready for the well-anticipated event. Bethany was dressed as a black widow, with a black high necked dress that was backless down to the small of her back and had a long slit up the front. She had charm her eyes to look red like a spider and tattooed spider webs all up her arms and all over her back. Her hair was twisted up into a French bun and all her teeth were charmed to look pointed. She looked dangerous and delicious all at the same time.

"Do you think Anthony will like me?" Bethany gave a turn as she mentioned the Ravenclaw boy she had been flirting with for two months.

"Smashing" Ginny smiled and Bethany beamed.

Samantha was dressed as a mummy with a bandaged mini skirt and a bandaged top that barely covered her chest. Her arms were bandaged up to almost her shoulders and her legs were bandaged to her knees. She had a bandaged on her head like a head band and her hair was in curls down her back. Her boyfriend was going as a mummy as well but Ginny assumed that he wouldn't look as fashionable as Samantha did.

"Alright Ginny, reveal to us your costume now" Samantha climbed onto her bed and directed the focus of the room to Ginny who was still standing in the middle of the room in sweats.

"Okay, I really nervous that it is going to look terrible so you can't laugh when I show you. It is not something I would typically wear, definitely out of my comfort zone." Ginny began to ramble.

"Ginny just show us!" Bethany laughed and pushed Ginny into the large walk in closet.

"Okay, okay I am going" Ginny smiled and closed the closet door behind her.

After a few minutes Ginny reappeared in the dorm room in her costume.

"My word Ginny, you look beautiful!" Bethany gushed. Samantha nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh wait till those boys see you tonight!" Samantha giggled, then she grabbed Ginny's arm and the three girls headed towards The Great Hall.

-0-

In the Slytherin common room Draco stood with Blaise waiting for Pansy to finish her costume and join them to leave for the dance.

Draco was dressed as Robin Hood with a green outfit; his hair all messed up, a brown headband across his forehead, and fake bow and arrows across his back. Blaise was dressed as Zorro with a black eye bandana and a black suit with a red cap. They had over heard some muggle borns talking about the fictional characters and found them interesting.

Pansy soon entered into the common room dressed in a costume that was very revealing and very typical of her style. Her blonde curls were pinned over to the side and she was dressed in a white gown with a plunging neckline and backless, with silver heels and red lipstick. "Can you guess who I am?" Pansy smiled, doing a turn.

"Marilyn Monroe" Draco and Blaise stated at the same time, Pansy pouted at their quick guess.

"How did you know, she is a muggle." Pansy inquired.

"You have been talking none stop about the 'Blonde Bombshell' for week, we sort of guessed you were going to dress as her." Blaise answered.

Pansy shrugged her shoulder, "Oh well, I look smashing and I am ready to get on that floor and snatch up a boy since my usual partner chose to go stag"

Draco rolled his eyes at the comment that was directed towards him. "Let's go, I have Fire Whiskey that I want to slip into the punch. Make this night go by a lot faster."

-0-

An hour had passed since the dance had begun and Ginny barely had the chance to sit down with all the offers she had to accept for dancing. Her brother wouldn't stop glaring at her and Harry kept stealing glances her way. A smile was plastered on Ginny's face at the success of her costume. She was not a little girl any longer and she expected to be treated that way. She was also no longer going to live under the shadow of her older brothers.

As she sat down at one of the tables to have some punch, the candle light caught her costume and sent tiny little rainbows across the wall next to her. She was dressed in a red jeweled gown that was off the shoulders and dipped low in the back. The hem line came to the middle of her thigh and her red hair was pinned over to the side so her curls fell down the front of her left shoulder. She had red and orange jewels that were scattered on the right side of her face by her eyes and her heels were charmed to look like they were sparkling. The final touches were the tattooed flames that seemed to race up her arm to her shoulders. It was the perfect costume for Ginny Weasley.

Bethany had finally snatched up the Ravenclaw and Samantha had disappeared somewhere with her boyfriend.

"Would you like to dance Ms. Ginny Weasley?" A small voice asked.

Ginny looked up to find a second year standing before her dressed as Frankenstein.

"I would love to but I really need to catch my breath. Maybe later on this evening, thank you though" Ginny declined politely and then stood up to walk towards the stone patio outside The Great Hall. It was quieter out in the chilly night air, the cool breeze felt nice on her sweaty skin. As she leaned over the railing Ginny let her mind wander to the blonde hair Slytherin, memories of that night creeping into her thoughts.

Every night since their encounter Draco had been in her dreams, during the day she found her self thinking about the kiss, and she kept trying to catch a sight of him in the corridor. But Draco had since disappeared since that evening, she never saw him in The Great Hall for meals, slipped out of classes before passing time, and always came back to the Slytherin Dungeons well past the ending of her tutoring sessions.

_He did state that I would not be a distraction anymore_ Ginny reminded herself. She sighed and rested her arms on the railing. She shouldn't be thinking about him, it was wrong and it was a huge betrayal to her friends and family. Draco Malfoy was a Slytherin, the son of a proclaimed Death Eater, and Draco was ready to follow the same path. The blonde was not quiet about his loyalty to Lord Voldemort, there had even been rumors that he was the person who was supposed to kill Albus Dumbledore.

Ginny suspected he already had the Dark Mark although she had seen on evidence of it but charms can do wonders to hide things.

-0-

As the clock in The Great Hall tolled for midnight, Ginny made her way back through the crowd of dancers and towards the tall doors. There was still two hours left of the dance but Ginny was tired and wanted to rest. She had shared a dance with the First Year dressed as Frankenstein as well as a few other eager underclassmen as well as a few to her own age and older…much to Ron's disapproval.

Harry had even asked for a dance, commenting on how beautiful she looked that evening and he hoped he could speak with her more privately after the evening had ended. Ginny had smiled politely and agreed but knew full well that she was no way in hell meeting him after the dance had ended. She knew exactly what he wanted and she was not about to give it to him, ever. She had been down that road once before and would shed no more tears on him.

As she walked through the corridor, her charms began to fade and soon she was left in only a sparkly dress and dark heels. Her tattoos faded away and her jewels on her face had fallen off from the dancing and sweat. Ginny undid her hair and let it fall down her back, shaking out her curls and taking off her earrings. By the time she reached the third floor her shoes were off as well, carrying them in one hand.

Rounding a corner to where the hallway came to a halt at a spiral stair case, Ginny climbed the steps and entered into one of the Astronomy Towers that she used for peace and quiet.

Except she wasn't the first person to find the room that evening.

Draco Malfoy sat on the window sill staring out over the campus grounds. A breeze washed in from the open window and brushed the dust across the room. The creaking of the floor as Ginny entered, startled Draco and he turned to find the redhead standing in the entry way; trying to turn around and leave without him noticing.

"Ginny Weasley" Draco said her name and climbed off the window sill.

Ginny turned back around and smiled awkwardly at Draco, "Well I guess we were bound to run into one another again."

Draco shook his head and moved his arrows off one of the couches so he could sit down. "Did you enjoy the dance, I saw you dancing with many suitors" There was a smug look on his face, "I bet that brother of yours just loved seeing his sister passed around all night long."

"Look, I get that you don't like me or whatever but you don't have to be rude. I know the underlying comment you are trying to make." Ginny glared at him and crossed her arms, "I am sorry I ran into you tonight, good bye."

Draco was up and crossing the room quicker than Ginny could turn her self around and walk down the stairs. "You are not going anywhere Ginny Weasley."

Ginny now stood with her back to Draco's chest, his mouth on her ear and his hands on her arms. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her ribcage.

"Why are you up here Draco? I figured you would be locked up with some girl this evening" Ginny's voice shook as she tried to keep her composure.

"Didn't find anyone that fancied my attention…until now." Draco whispered in her ear, his voice was hot on her neck.

Ginny could smell a mixture of punch and fire whiskey on his breath as he spoke, "Really now" She whispered, "Why have I fancied your attention?"

Draco spun her around and pushed her against the wall, his hands against the stones on either side of her head. "I haven't quiet figured that out yet. I have been trying to avoid you but that just seems to make me more distracted than I was before."

"I'm sorry?" Ginny didn't know how to answer his statement. He was moving close to her, eliminating the space between them.

"I guess I will have to try again to make sure you are not a distraction anymore." Draco's voice had dropped so low that Ginny could barely hear him. Within moments of him speaking; his lips were on hers, his body pressing against her and his arms pulling her into him.

Tonight there would be no cause for stopping, all alliances thrown to the side and instead pure emotions filled the room. Red against green as they pushed their bodies together; neither one of them thinking of the consequences that would follow as the sun rose the next morning…

-CJW


End file.
